Akane Nibun no Ichi
by danagro99
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la historia si los papeles se invierten? Durante un entrenamiento en Chica, Soun Tendo y su hija Akane Tendo accidentalmente caen dentro de los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo. Al regresar a Japón ambos van a establecerse Dōjō Saotome ya que, los adultos decidieron que sus hijos se casarían y se encargarían del Dōjō.
1. Prólogo

Akane ½

¿Cómo sería la historia si los papeles se invierten?

Durante un entrenamiento en Chica, Soun Tendo y su hija Akane Tendo accidentalmente caen dentro de los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo. Al regresar a Japón ambos van a establecerse Dōjō Saotome ya que, los adultos decidieron que sus hijos se casarían y se encargarían del Dōjō.


	2. Chapter 1: Un Extraño de China

La ciudad de Nerima es una ciudad bastante tranquila y, las noches lluviosas como está lo suelen ser más. En esa noche donde lo único que escuchabas eran las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el suelo, podíamos ver un apuesto joven de cabellera rojiza y larga, estaba atada en una coleta alta. Este joven tenía puesto unas ropas chicas rojas y negras

\- ¡NO!¡Ya te dije que no! - el joven exclamó furioso mientras ágil mente esquivaba los ataques que estaba recibiendo por un gran panda, en un rápido movimiento agarro el brazo del panda para lanzarlo contra la pared – ¡Volveré a China! – sin decir más el joven comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda al panda, el cual aprovecho para dar un buen empujón al joven, que hizo que sus zapatos fueran patinando por el agua hasta una calle algo más concurrida.

Allí se podía escuchar los susurros de muchas personas decían cosas como; ''¿Qué hace?'', ''?Tendrá problemas?''; y ostras cosas como esa, aunque esos susurros fueron callados por exclamaciones asustadas al ver a un gran panda.

Los espectadores veían como ellos dos luchaban hasta que el panda, con una señal de tráfico golpeo al chico dejándolo inconsciente.

 **[Casa de los Saotome]**

 _Buen día amigo, todavía estamos en China pero, mañana por la mañana llegaremos a Japón y nos podremos dirigir a tú casa. Nuestro sueño de unir los Dojos por fin podrá cumplirse_ _Tú amigo Soun Tendo_

– ¡Por fin llegarán! – el hombre que leía la carta gritó con una gran cascada que salía de sus ojos. Su esposa solo asintió con una gran sonrisa, pasando unos pañuelos a sus marido – ¡Llamamos a nuestros hijos! –

Ellos tenía tres hijos; el mayor Tofu Saotome, el mediano Kinnosuke y el más joven Ranma.

Tofu, el cual poseía unos ojos marrones llenos de bondad sonreía a sus padres;

Kinnosuke, quien miraba con cierta molestia a sus padres, era algo alto pero, no tanto como su hermano mayor, sus ojos son de un marrón oscuro y cabellos negros y cortos;

Ranma de cabellos negros y recogido en una trenza miraba a sus padres con muchísimo enejo

– ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de hacerlo?! – gritó el menor de los hijos – ¡Yo no quiero casarme!

– Tranquilo hermano pequeño – Kinnosuke dijo – puede que la chica sea linda y te guste -

\- Nunca, no me gustan las chicas – sentenció de forma severa - pues si es linda, será mi prometida – sonrió con una gran sonrisa - ¿cómo es? Antes de que pudiera responder se escucharon unas voces, fueron a ver quieres eran pero, había un panda y un chico

– ¡Suelta me! – él joven hablo, Ranma entrecerró los ojos, esa voz era algo grave para ser de una chica – ¡Estás asustando a todos!¡Qué me sueltes imbécil! – El chico daba golpes al Panda pero, todo parecía en vano

– C-cariño ¿Los conoces? – Nodoka, la esposa de Genma preguntó, su esposo negó con una gran velocidad mientras temblaba de miedo – ¡¿No puedes explicarnos esto?! – exclamó ahora más asustada.

El Panda puso al joven en el suelo y, sacando un cartel en el cual ponía _Yo soy Soun Tendo_.

– E-entonces t-tú eres Akane – preguntó la mujer

– Si, yo soy Akane Tendo. Disculpe –

A pesar de su voz, o su cuerpo, nadie, salvo Ranma, se percató que en realidad no era una chica, era un chico

– ¿Por qué? Estoy encantada de conocerte – la mujer abrazó al joven, mientras lo abrazaba notó algo raro, no tenía pechos, por muy plana que fuera al debería notarse así que separándose rápidamente le desabrochó la parte superior de su vestimenta, donde debería estar sus pechos. Pero, en lugar de eso, salieron unos pectorales – ¡Es un chico!

Cuando dijo esas palabras Genma Saotome se desmayó, cuando se cayó al suelo los Saotome presentes se exaltaron gritando ''papá'' o, en el caso de Nodoka ''Cariño''.

En la sala de estar, Genma se encontraba tumbado, aún estaba sin consciencia, su cuerpo lo cubrían unas mantas

– ¡Viste lo que hiciste! – Kinnosuke le dijo a Akane – ¡Podrías haber avisado de que eras un hombre! Yo me había emocionado y, me había vestido con esto para nada – era cierto, de los hermanos era al que menos le parecía importarle esto de la esposa, de hecho se había puesto bastante arreglado para conocerla

– ¡Kinnosuke dejales, el viaje debe haber sido agotador! – Ranma regaño a su hermano mayor, le levantó y suavemente puso un su mano en el hombre del chico, mirándolo con una sonrisa – vamos a entrenar, mi padre dice que te gustan las artes marciales –

– vale – dijo Akane, simplemente sonriendo para seguir al chico de la trenza.

Se dirigieron al Dojo, el lugar donde se practican las artes marciales.

Ranma se preparó – no te preocupes, no seré muy duro contigo – Ranma le sonrió.

Ranma pego un puñetazo que fue esquivado sin problemas, lo siguiente fue una patada la cual también fue esquivada. Ranma apretó los puños, preparado para ir en serio y, aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes fue atacando pero, no servían Akane los esquivaba todos como si estuviera leyendo la mente de su contrincante. De forma ágil Akane salto por encima del chico, quien golpeo con tanta fuerza que dejo un agujero en la pared, y, con su dedo le todo la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Sorprendió Ranma lo miró, Akane sonreía y ambos acabaron riendo

– Me alegro de que no seas una chica – Ranma dijo – odiaría perder contra una

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque las chicas son unas pesadas y, a que clase de chica le gustaría perder contra una – le respondió y ambos se fueron.

En la sala de estar, tres adultos lloraban como mares mirándose

– Toma Akane, el baño está arriba –

– Gracias Tofu –Akane fue al baño.

 **[Baño]**

Akane se desvistió, dejando ver un cuerpo bastante formado, era musculoso (aunque sin pasarse), se notaba que practica artes marciales, se sentó en el taburete para echarse agua fría por encima - ''¡Que fría!'' – Akane se quejo mentalmente – ''Debería decir la verdad, tarde o temprano lo averiguarán''' – volvió a pensar mientras se metía en la bañera, la cual contenía agua caliente.

Al entrar en contacto con agua caliente el cuerpo de Akane comenzó a cambiar, se hizo más baja, su pelo cambio a un color azul oscuro, le salieron grandes caderas y sus pectorales fueron cambiados por unos pechos moderadamente grandes, sumergió su cuerpo en el agua caliente relajándose. Hace tiempo que no se relajaba de está manera.

 **[Fuera del baño]**

– Me voy a bañar Tofu – gritó Ranma

– Akane está en la bañándose – contestó Tofu

– No creo que haya ningún problema – Volvió ha decir Ranma.

Abrió la puerta del baño, luego la cerró. Se desvistió y al entrar al lugar donde se encontraba la bañera vio una chica hermosa saliendo del baño.

Ambos se miraron, fueron unos segundos ya que Ranma salió lentamente y sin decir nada se vistió, para luego gritar como un loco he ir al salón.

Cuando llegó al salón

– H-hay una chica en el baño – dijo sorprendió y sonrojado

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué has salido entonces? – preguntó Kinnosuke y, puso una cara algo pervertida – no voy hubiese salido

– ¿una chica? Ranma estaba en el baño ¿Lo has visto? – Tofy preguntó.

 **[HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO]**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Comentad, preguntad, dar una critica constructiva o cualquier otra cosa, todo es.**

 **Nancyricoleon: gracias por el Review espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **Sagitario V; bueno, no será tan violento porque también me estoy basando en el manga y en el manga Akane no es tan violenta pero, eso no significa que Akane no sufrirá por los golpes que de ha Ranma. Ranma sufrirá por no elegir la prometida**


End file.
